minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Bedrock Wiki:Format Policy
This page covers the official Format Guide. The format mentioned in this guide is binding and all pages on the Wiki must follow it. Blocks = *An Infobox, with details: **Type: Block **Tool Used: Level, if any Hand/Pickaxe/Axe/Shovel **Stackable: Yes (16/64) **Luminosity: Yes (1-15) **Transparency: None/Yes/Translucent **First Appearance: Update x.y.z *A Short Description of the block including which update it was added in. *'Heading' – Types variations of the Block, if any *'Heading' – Obtaining the Block is obtained *'Heading' – Crafting recipes, if any *'Heading' – Usage the Block is useful *'Trivia' – bullets Tidbits of information which do not fit into any of above sections. Example Page Example is a block which was added in Update 2.0. Types *A Form *B Form Obtaining Example can be obtained by breaking a flower. Crafting *1 Iron + 1 Example => Knowledge Usage Example is used to build Iron Reactors. Trivia *Example was added by Dinnerbone. |-| Items = All items pages must include: *An Infobox, with details: **Type: Item (If special, Tool/Weapon/Armor) **Stackable: Yes (16/64) **Placeable: Yes/No **First Appearance: Update x.y.z *A Short Description of the item including which update it was added in. *'Heading' – Types variations of the item, if any *'Heading' – Obtaining the item is obtained *'Heading' – Crafting recipes, if any *'Heading' – Usage the item is useful *'Trivia' – bullets Tidbits of information which do not fit into any of above sections. Example Page Example is an item which was added in Update 2.0. Types *A Form *B Form Obtaining Example can be obtained by breaking a flower. Crafting *1 Iron + 1 Example => Knowledge Usage Example is used to build Iron Reactors. Trivia *Example was added by Dinnerbone. *Example can only be obtained by Darthwikia25 |-| Mobs = *An Infobox, with details: **Type: Hostile/Neutral/Passive **Health: of Hearts - using template **Damage Dealt: of Hearts - using template **Drops: of all drops **First Appearance: Update x.y.z *A Short Description of the mob, including which update it was added in. *'Heading' – Spawning what conditions the mob spawns *'Heading' – Behavior of the Mob, any special functions *'Heading' – Combat (Only if Hostile/Neutral) to fight the mob - attack/defense *'Trivia' – bullets Tidbits of information which do not fit into any of above sections. |Row 3 title = Health |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Drops |Row 4 info = 0-2 Flowers |Row 5 title = First Appearance |Row 5 info = Update 2.0 }}Example is a mob which was added in Update 2.0. Spawning Example spawns in Deserts at any time. Behavior Example attacks the Player on sight. Combat Example can easily be killed using a Bow. Trivia *Example was added by Jeb. *Example is the only mob which can fly. |-| Generated Structure= *An Infobox, with details: **Type: Generated Structure **Location: it is found **First Appearance: Update x.y.z *A Short Description of the structure, including which update it was added in. *'Heading' – Generation it spawns *'Heading' – Structure [Interior, Exterior, and Loot as Sub-headings] **Under Loot, Table with loot contained must exist. *'Trivia' – bullets Tidbits of information which do not fit into any of above sections. Structure is a Generated Structure which was added in Update 2.0. Generation Structure spawns in Mesas. Structure Exterior Structure looks like a Pyramid. Interior Structure is made out of Bricks on the inside. Loot It contains a single Block of Gold. Trivia *Structure was planned for a previous update. |-| Notes *When determining what to put in the Transparency line, note that Translucency and Transparency have different meanings. Use "Yes" if Transparent, and "Translucent" if is Translucent. **''Translucency'' – The ability of a Block to let through light, but not shapes or images. Any Block that can be placed on a light source without lowering the light level is Translucent. Slabs are Translucent, but not Transparent. **''Transparency'' – The ability of a Block to be seen through to some degree. This doesn't apply to Blocks such as Anvils or Flowers, as there may be space around the Block but it itself cannot be seen through. Most Doors are Transparent, but not Translucent.